Internado Konoha:Apuesta
by Kathe O'Hara
Summary: Sakura acaba de llegar al internado Konoha, esta ,desea pasar desapercibida, pero no lo logra con la personalidad que tiene. Todos los chicos del internado se interesan en ella.Sasuke,Naruto,Rock Lee y Kiba no serán la excepción.Un dia en la cafetería,apuestan que a final de año,la chica será su novia. ¿Quién ganara?¿Que pasara? SasuSaku,NaruSaku,KibaSaku,LeeSaku,¡Y otros más!


¡Holaaa!¿Como estan?Yo bien^^.Bueno,este es mi primer es tan maravilloso,pero me gusta,como fic sera un Ficmediano(no se como se dice xD).Tiene un total de 15 capitulos.

¡Bueno eso es todo,ahora a leer!

Hola-Letra normal-En la mente

_Hola-Letra cursiva-Pensamientos_

**Hola-Letra negrita-Cuando los personajes hablan**

_Hola-Letra cursiva y subrayado-Mensajes de texto_

Hola-Letra subrayado-Mensajes mios.

_**Internado Konoha:**_

_**Rumores.**_

_**Capitulo uno:**_

_**Nueva**_

**Sakura's Pov:**

Estaba miraba por la ventana del a Paramore,mi banda madre me hablaba cosas,pero no le ponia padre manejaba el auto calladamente.

**¿¡Sakura,me estas escuchando!?****-**Dijo mi madre.-**Pronto llegaremos al Internado te quedaras los proximos 2 años.¿No te emociona la idea de conocer a otros niños?**

Gruñi para mis adentros,no soy muy sociable que era mi unico y mas querido conocimos cuando ayude a su hermano mayor una vez que una serpiente lo entonces,Gaara y yo somos los mejores amigos.A mi me gustaba mucho el,pero a el le gustaba una chica llamada era mi amiga,asi que me hice a un lado.

La idea de conocer gente tambien me me iba a quedar pasar desapercibida en la sociedad,pero mi cabello no ayuda mucho[N/A:No me digas 77].

**Conocer nuevas personas es perfecto,mama**.-Dije sarcastica.-**Lo primero que voy a hacer es entrar a las lo es dejar a su unica hija abandonada en un internado****.**

**¡Sakura Haruno no le hables asi a tu madre!-**Me grito mi padre.-**Mira,si tu quieres ser una antisocial,esta bien,tu lo querias.Y respecto al internado,sabes que es lo mejor.**

Bufe que el tendria razó papas son abogados muy solicitados,asi que van de un lado para manera que no nos quedabamos en un pais mas de 3 podia terminar asi mis estudios.

Nos quedamos callados el resto del tan aburrida,mis parpados se un momento a otro me quede dormida.

_**OoOoOoOo 2 HORAS MAS TARDE oOoOoOoO**_

**Despierta,Saku**.-Dijo la tierna voz de mi ,mi madre me GRITO en el oido.-**Llegamos a Konoha.**

Era paisaje era en cualquier parte,hermosas constucciones,un bosque algo dia estaba despejado y quede un rato viendo las hermosas nubes,hasta que una voz me dijo "¡LLEGAMOS AL INTERNADO KONOH,SAKURA!Si,esa era la delicada voz de mi coche se detuvo,asi que abri mi de mi estaba una enorme construccion,el internado estaba pintado con tonalidades una gran puerta de la cual salieron 2 mujeres:la primera,una hermosa rubia de ojos miel,buenas curvas,no tendria mas de 35 o segunda era mas pequeña,pero igual de pequeña y tenia el pelo y los ojos 26 o 30 años a lo dos mujeres se acercaron rapidamente.

**Buenos dias,soy Tsunade,la directora**.-Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.-¿**Tu eres Sakura verdad?**.-Dijo mirandome**.-Es tal y como la en fin,Shizune acompaña a la Señorita Haruno a su habitacion.**

**Bueno,am...Adios**.-Dije nerviosa,se que deberia ser mas cariñosa con ellos y que se yo,pero me desagrada que me dejen aca sola.-**Los voy a extrañar...creo.**

**Adios,bebe**.-Dijo mi madre,acto seguido me sorprendi pero igual la abraze.-**Tambien te voy a extrañar.**

**Cuidade,no hagas cosas**.-Dijo mi padre,revolviendome el pelo.-**No te queremos.**

**Yo igual**.-Dije sonriendo,-**bueno,adios.**

Segui a entre en el internado,me que me iba a encontrar en un lugar de malamuerte,pero estaba todo bien no habia gente.

Subimos al 4 piso y nos detuvimos en una puerta con el numero a una gran habitacion con 5 el "salon" de la habitacion habia un plasma con 3 sofas rojos.

**Sakura,en la puerta del medio esta el bañ la habitacion que tu quieras.-**Me dijo amablemente Shizune.-**Mas tarde llegaran los demas alumnos,que estaba de cuarto con 3 chicas tus cosas y haz lo que quieras,sientete en tu casa.**

Despues de decir eso,me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y se adentre en una un balcon con vista al gran closet,un escritorio con una silla y una una mesita de noche y un estante para guardar sentia nueva en ese lugar:¡podria iniciar otra vida!Guarde mi ropa y tome mi envie un mensaje a Gaara avisandole que habia pocos minutos despues,el me respondio diciendome que se alegraba y que me extrañaba.

Ordene mis libros en los estantes y le puse fotos y algunos posters en las paredes de Katy Perry,Paramore,JesseJ, cambie de ropa,me puse unos jeans pegados a la piel,una polera celeste de tirantes y converse blancas con un dibujito tipo graffity de unos ojos verdes..Me amarre el pelo en una mechones de pelo cubrian mi al patio y habia algunas personas en grupitos._Genial,ya estan importa,siempre habra alguien para mi,me dijo una vez mi madre._Encontre una banca a la dirigi mi celular y no lo estaba desesperando,¡Si lo perdia no podria hablar con Gaara!_Tranquila,dijo una voz en mi interior,va a calmate._

Respire ondo y vi una persona caminar y a otra correr hacia aca.

**¡Heey!Se estoy es tu...-**La persona que hablo era un poco raro,tenia el pelo corto negro,unas enormes y pobladas cejas y unos enormes ojos,tipo dibujo animado [**N/A:Adivinen quien es!]** tenia pinta de acosador.-¡**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

¿Que pasa,Lee?-Dijo el seguno chico,era de piel blanca y de gran cabellera es castaña y tiene unos ojos celestes,casi una persona bastante tranquila.-Ignoralo,esta un poco loco.¿Este es tu celular?

Si,gracias.-Dije con una gran sonrisa.-Me llamo Sakura y soy nueva aca.

**¡Kyaaaa!Que hermoso nombre y te viene a la perfeccion**.-Dijo el de cejas.-**¡Estooooy enaaaaamoraaaaaaaaaaaadooooo !-**Grito con una gran tenia una gota de sudor tipo anime.-**Y bien,Sakura-san¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

Estaba punto de hablar hasta que el otro chico me interrumpio**.-Deja de soy Neji Hyüga y el es Rock ya nos vamos**.-Se dio la vuelta y se fue arrastrandose a Rock Lee.-

**¡Mi hermosa flor de cerezo juro protegerte y amarte toda la vidaaa**!-Me gritaba Lee**.-¡Salee conmigo!**

Bueno,conoci es un gran paso asi que...ya los podria llamar dio hambre a si que me dirigi a la unas tostadas y un sente en una mesa alado de la chicas se me acercaron,una pelirroja estaba a la cabeza.

**Oye,tu pelirosa.-**Me dijo.-**Estas en mi mesa.**

**¿Tu mesa?-**Dije veces soy ingenua¿Ya?.-**No veo tu nombre.A menos que te llames mesa.**

**Oye,"nueva",nadie se mete conmigo.-**Dijo arrogante.-**Yo se siempre donde estas,que la chica mas popular del hacer que todos se olviden de ti en un minutos,chicle.**

**¿Como me llamaste?-**¡Nunca nadie en mi vida me habia llamado asi!-**Pelirroja,¿que dijiste?**

**Lo que escuchaste.-**Se burlo de se burla de mi ademas de mis amigos.Y ella no es mi amiga.-**Ademas ¿cuanto mide tu frente? ¿1 metro?**

**¡CALLATE ESCOBA ANDANTE!-**Le grite con voz de se burla de mi frente.-**¿Cuanto mide tu falsedad?¿Toda tu vida?¡Y tus amigas! Se que la mitad esta ahi porque eres "popular".Me estas artando.¡Largate de mi vista!**

La deje sin y sus amigas se fueron de la me di cuenta de que todos me se enfrentaba con ella._Lo se,¡¿Que paso con lo de pasar desapercibida?!_Me pare de la silla y me fui a mi internado estaba lleno ahora que lo la hora,las 10:37._¡Como pasa el tiempo!Estuve comiendo 20 min. y con la peliroja 15 ser el cambio de hora._Llegue a mi habitacion y habia 3 chicas 3 me miraron y yo muy nerviosa dije:

**Amm...¡Hola!Soy Sakura Haruno y comparto habitacion con ustedes.-Dije con una gran sonrisa nerviosa.**_¡Estoy sociable!¿Que onda?__**.-Soy nueva habitacion es la del medio -izquierda.**_

**¡Hola soy Ino Yamanaka,tengo 16 años y estoy aca hace mucho tiempo!-**Me dijo una rubia,de estatura normal,de ojos una falda corta morada,con una polera sin mangas ajustada a la piel del mismo color.-¡**Presiento que seremos buenas amigas!Mi habitacion es la de la izquierda.**

**Soy 16 años.-**Me dijo una castaña con peinado,tipo ojos castañ unos leggins rojo vino y una polera sobre el hombligo blanca.**Mi habitacion es la del sin permiso,te saco los ojos con una cuchara.-**_ dio miedo T-T._

**Soy...Hinata Hyüga tengo 15 años.-**Se presento timidamente una pelinegra de ojos celeste clarisimo._¿¡HYÜGA!?Es pariente de Neji.-_**Mi habitacion es la de la derecha.**

**Eres pariente de Neji-**Le pregunte.

**S...sí.-**Me respondio.-**Es mi pri..primo...¿Lo ...conoces?**

**Si.-**Dije riendo.-**Al igual que el acosador de Lee.-**Me dio un escalofrio al recordarlo.-**Bueno ire a mi noches.**

No espere a que me y me tire a mi puse mi pijama,que consistia en unos shorts verdes jade y una polera de de tirantes verde,igual,con un dibujo de flores de cerezo.

No queria dormir,asi que saque mi libro preferido:Los juegos del hambre.

Estaba en la parte en que mataban a Rue,esa niña pequeña de la hora del reloj que pegue en mi nueva 12:24._Perfecto,dormire temprano._Marque la pagina y me dormi.

_**OoOoOoOo LAS 6:25 DE LA MAÑANAOoOoOoOo**_

Me despierto el uniforme,mis cosas personales y me dirigo al bañ pense,no estaba demoro 15 min. en bañ puse el uniforme y me hice una trenza en el cafeteria ya se suponia que estaba dirigi y no habia casi algunas tostadas y un sente en la misma silla de termine de comer,deje los platos y busque una manzana denuevo a mi habitacion para buscar mi entre,todas estaban caminaba hacia el bañ vehia algo por la television y Hinata estaba salude y me dirigi a mi bolso era rosado con dibujos de arboles de cerezo con correas de mis dirigi al visto unos sente en uno y mi celular un mensaje de Gaara diciendome_:"Rompi con Matsuri,me engañaba con alguien."__Me deberia alegrar,porque me seguia gustando Gaara,me dije,pero Gaara y Matsuri eran mis amigos asi que siento pena._Le envio un mensaje que dice:"_Cuanto lo siento,Gaara,mereces alguien mejor."_Me lo pienso mejor,y le envio un mensaje a Matsuri._"Hola Matsuri,me entere que rompiste con Gaara...siento no estar ahi para ayudarlos."_El primer timbre suena,eso significa que todos los alumnos tienen que estar en segundo es para avisar que las clases aula que me tocaba estaba en el tercer piso del quinto edificio Aula gota de sudor me broto,_¡Como quieren que sepa donde esta eso!Calma,Sakura,anda a secretaria y Shizune me ayude._Me dirigi a direccion...

**Sasuke's Pov;**

Estaba sentado alado del baka de Naruto que hablaba hasta los mio estaba Kiba y primero hablaba igual o peor que el dobe y el segundo estaba puedo creer que voy a tener que compartir cuarto con estos idiotas todo el añ mio estaba Lee y le contaba a Naruto que habia conocido a una chica y la describia como diosa griega se aveces intervenian diciendo que se estaba ya con una vena en la profesor Kakashi no llegaba(como siempre).Siempre llega tarde y dice exusas como " fui a una protesta por los derechos de los perros verdes come hojas azules" o "una hermosa señorita me pidio ayuda para llevar 90 bolsas de zapatos a su casa,¡ella vivia al otro lado de la ciudad!".En si,las excusas eran tan pateticas y idiotas que el pronto el profesor llego y todo el mundo se callo.

**Buenos dias alumnos.-**Dijo con aire serio.-**Tenemos una nueva alumna de ,entre señorita Haruno.**

No puse mucha por la que escuche una hermosa y delicada voz,pero a la vez decidida.

**-Amm...Hola me llamo Sakura Haruno,tengo 16 años.-**Dijo la chica,ahi recien la mire,Lee no exageraba en pelirrosa con unos enormes ojos verde generosas para su edad,vestia una falda arriba de la rodilla,una polera roja con una chaqueta blanca con la insignia del polainas blancas y converse rojas.

**Sientese,Señorita Haruno.-**El unico puesto que quedaba era atras de Rock Lee y Neji.-**Espero que la ayuden,¡Ah,Señorita!Cuidado con Karin.**

La pelirroja la miro paso alado de ella,Kari le susurro chicle y Sakura le dijo escoba que quiere ser alguien en el internado se enfrenta a Karin.

**¡Holaaaaaa Sakura-san!-**Grito Lee emocionado.-**Te extrañe,mi hermoza flor de cerezo.¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

**Sakura.-**Saludo el Hyüga.-**Lee,deja de conocieron apenas ayer.**

El baka de Naruto se volteo a ver a Sakura**.-¡Holaaaa!Soy Naruto y el**-Dijo señalandome.-**Es el Theme.**

**-¿Theme?-**Dijo mirandome con esos grandes ojos verdes.

**-Sasuke.-**Dije me hizo unas señas.-**¿Qué?**

**-Presentanos,porfa.-**Dijo mirandome traviesamente.

Rodee los ojos.-**Sakura,estos imbeciles se llaman Kiba.-**Dije apuntandolo.-**Y este es Shikamaru.-**Shikamaru movio su mano mientras dormia.

Las clases pasaron di cuenta que Sakura era muy inteligente,pero destacaba mas en lenguaje y musica con esa voz fina que tiene.

Cuando sono la campana de almuerzo,me dirigi con mis "amigos" a la a Sakura en la mesa de Karin._Oh,oh,mala señal._Escribia rapidamente en su a Karin venir hacia a me acosaba junto con todas las chicas del internado.

**Sasukiitoo.-**Me dijo para ella,en un tono seductor.-**¿Podemos sentarnos aqui?.-**Dijo refiriendose a las demas.-**Ya que esa "nueva" nos quito la mesa,¡Se atrevio a desafiarme!Imaginate.**

**Oye,Sakura-chan es buena persona ademas,-**dijo Naruto,-**esa mesa no es te queremos aca.**

Karin y sus amigas se fueron muy nota que Karin quiere ser mi novia por mi popularidad.

**Sakura-san es tan lindaa.-**Dijo Rock Lee,Kiba le dio la razon.-**Mi hermosa flor de cerezo no quiere salir conmigo.**

**-Lee la vas a terminar hartando-.**Dijo tranquilamente Neji.

**-Te apuesto 200$ si a final de año no es tu novia.-**Dijo Kiba emocionado.-**¿Aceptas?**

**¡Yo le entro Dattebayo!-Dijo un emocionado rubio.-Pero necesito el dinero ahora,ya **

**vuelvo.**

Mientras mi amigo se encaminaba a la mesa de la pelirosa,Rock Lee,Kiba ya entraban en la apuesta.

**¿Y tu entras Sasuke?-**Pregunto Kiba.-**Ganaras 600$.**

**No.-**Le respondi.-**Es muy absurdo y la chica no me interesa.**

**Si te enteresa Sakura,se nota,Sasuke-**Intervino verdad la chica me hermosa,inteligente,con buen cuerpo._Oh,Sasuke,la chica te gusta._

Estaba apunto de decir que si,hasta que escuche un grito que decia:"PERVERTIDO" y a un Naruto volador.

**Naruto's Pov:**

Camine donde estaba Sakura,la vi tan sola mirando la sente en la mesa enfrente de ella.

-**Hoy a las 7 cine y quiza a la cama.-Dije seductor mientras la miraba coquetamente.**

Vi como Sakura se paro de la silla.

-**¡PERVERTIDO!-**Me grito y acto seguido me pego una cachetada que me saco volando,valla fuerza.-**Ojala que te alla dolido.**

Aterrice alado de Sasuke y le dije.-**¿De que me perdi?**

**Sasuke acepto entrar en la apuesta.-**Dijo Neji,que se habia quedado todo este tiempo callado.-**Lo convencieron cuando le dijeron gallina.**

Rei,Sasuke y su orgullo,era peor que despertar a Shikamaru a las 5 de la mañana un lunes feriado diciendole que teniamos clases,¡Y para variar Kiba le dijo que eran las 10!Rei internamente al recordar que Sakura venia para aca.

**Naruto,perdon por el golpe.-**Dijo Sakura,con unos ojos que me daban pena.-**No fue mi intencion sacarte volando.**

**No fue nada,Sakura-chan.-**Dije con una sonrisa.-**Si quieres hacer algo por mi,acompañame el viernes a comer ramen.**

La vi pensar unos instantes,todos se callararon para ver que decia,sonrio y dijo:**Dejame pensar,¿Si?**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin del capitulo oOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**¿Les gusto?¡A mi si! xd Ok veamos,en el fic mencione el libro de los juegos del mencionsr que es un libro maravilloso,escrito por la fantastica Suzanne Collins.**

**Bueno eso es xd.**

**Adioos**


End file.
